


Red, White, and You

by Mustapha



Category: Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor - Fandom, Froger - Fandom, Queen - Fandom, Queen band, roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Cheating, Concerts, F/M, Gay Sex, Hotel Rooms, Imagines, Lube, M/M, One Night Stands, Performances, Rock Bands, Secrets, Sex, Shows, Smoking, Swearing, cursing, fantasies, fashion - Freeform, gay couples, gay relationships, gigs, promiscuosity, relationships, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustapha/pseuds/Mustapha
Summary: This takes place in an alternate universe where Freddie and Roger have both been openly gay since they were teenagers and being gay is very common and accepted, especially within the music industry and in big cities like London. The boys quickly became best friends- though they were never involved sexually. Besides, Freddie was in a very serious relationship with Matt Austin for six years (a weird alternate world male version of Mary Austin lol). Ever since the breakup a couple of years ago, Roger has been very supportive of Freddie and helped him get back on his feet, both meeting other men and having other flings. Though lately, with Freddie’s haircut and even more revealing clothing, he’s began to develop a bit of an.. interest.. if you will..
Relationships: (fake) - Relationship, Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Freddie Mercury/John Something-or-other, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Roger Taylor/Nick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Red, White, and You

“Well that was quite over the top even for you, wouldn’t you say?” Roger was more than amused at Freddie’s latest number, which could be described as no less than a member of the Big Apple Circus enthusiastically performing a heavy rock encore. They couldn’t help but laugh, especially given the fact that Freddie had kept his new little- er,  very little- costume a secret. Though no one seemed more entertained than Roger.

Freddie fluffed his hair with his fingers and let his arms flow all the way out, like a beautiful butterfly. “What did you expect darling? It’s an encore!” 

Brian bursted out laughing too. “Yes well, I thought you were going to eat me during Sheer Heart Attack!” 

“Quite the  attack , if you will.” John piped in and the room erupted with laughter.

Freddie rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but chuckle along. “Alright, alright lovies, I can’t help the fact that I just ooze charisma.” 

“Oh,” Roger moaned. “someone get him out of that thing before his ego cracks the roof!”

“Will you help me?” Freddie winked at his best friend, completely playfully. 

Roger looked up from the washcloth he was wiping his face with, cheeks flushed as he stuttered. “Uhh- I-“ he laughed it off but Freddie could sense the awkwardness.

“It’s a joke, geez.” Freddie patted Roger’s shoulder as he slid past him to the food table. “I’ve got groupies for that.” He popped an olive into his mouth. “Speaking of that.. where’s John?” Freddie turned towards Phoebe with raised eyebrows as he remembered the very hot John Something-or-other who had come to see the show. Hopefully it wouldn’t be the only show tonight. 

Peter nodded and went into the hallway to find the “guests”-which he’d usually do whenever the band were ready to have them come in, and it seemed tonight they were more than ready. 

Roger just smiled and went back to wiping away his sweat, already having embarrassed himself enough with his goofy stutters. It was just something about concert Freddie. Concert Freddie was different. Sure he wasn’t ever as wild as he was onstage in real life, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be intimidating as hell. It was as if Roger suddenly became afraid or nervous around this sweet and gentle raven-haired man the second he threw on a pair of tight little shorts and interacted with a crowd like he completely owned them. It was as if he had personally given birth to every person in the room- they idolized him and they’d do anything he told them to. And god, he ate it up. He savored it and swallowed them whole. Very Queen ll of him. It’s like he WAS the black queen, he WAS the ogre, he WAS the fairy feller. But still. He WAS also an incredibly shy, cat-loving, fashionista who couldn’t go a morning without his Earl Grey tea and some sort of very camp record playing in the background. 

It had been years. They’d lived together and known each other for almost a decade, quite literally, and Roger couldn’t understand how he could possibly become so tongue tied around this man he knew inside and out. The same man who showed him how to use sex toys for the first time- the same man who cried on his shoulder after a breakup. It just seemed impossible. Yet he couldn’t even bring himself to make eye contact with him in this moment.

It wasn’t long before the groupies and wives and girlfriends and boyfriends were in the dressing room, sitting on laps and praising the gig, which never seemed to have been as good as they were telling them it was. 

A man named Nick was Roger’s current beau, of only two months, though that was a lot for him. He was a tall slender man and Freddie constantly fucked with Roger over “dating Brian”.“He looks nothing like the man!” Roger would shout. Still, it made Freddie laugh like nothing else at the moment. 

Roger was still zoned out until the infamous Nick snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Great job, babe.” 

“Oh!” Roger jumped and turned, giving Nick a peck on the lips. “Thank you.” He smiled, though still felt his mind slightly somewhere else, as he watched John Something-or-other walk in from the hallway, heading straight for Freddie and his lovely shorts. He wrapped his arms around his waist and Freddie laughed. His sides were his tickle spot. 

John was attractive. Actually arguably  too attractive. He was American and looked as though he had never left the beaches of Miami- bronzed skin and white teeth, with his dirty blonde hair immaculately slicked back and his tight pants leaving little to the imagination. Roger subconsciously wondered why Freddie would even be with a chap like that, as Nick chatted his ear off about which songs he liked the best. Roger didn’t care. 

Besides, the guy wasn’t really  that attractive, I mean once you get passed all the artificial stuff. He looked like a dick. It seemed like he was using Freddie for sex, not that he could blame him. Who wouldn’t want to sleep with a famous singer? Freddie was probably using John too, in all honesty. He wasn’t really in a “settling down” stage of life. Either way, he just didn’t seem like his type...

His daydreaming came to an end when he noticed that Nick was staring at him, waiting for a response. “Uh- mhmm. I uh- I agree.” 

Nick tried to hide his annoyed expression but failed. “You agree that someone in the audience grabbed my ass?” 

“I- Nick, I’m-“ Roger turned rosy red again and felt genuinely sorry for not paying attention. 

Nick rolled his eyes. “Yeah well.. thanks for agreeing.” With that the darker haired man got up and stormed back into the hallway. When Roger grabbed his hand to try and talk Nick pulled away. “Don’t.” 

Just great. Now he’d be spending the night trying to “fix” whatever this thing even was. A relationship? A fling? Maybe just another groupie. God, it was exhausting whatever it was. 

Roger sighed and drank the beer that his roadie Crystal had handed him a while ago. This was his first sip and he definitely needed it. His mind seemed fuzzy tonight. Confused. Maybe it was just life on the road getting to him. He turned to look at Freddie and noticed he and John were gone- probably off shagging in some storage closet. 

Roger sat a little longer chatting about the gig, having no desire to chase after Nick though he probably should, and he made some small talk with Chrissie and Veronica when Brian and John took turns in the shower. Before he was ready to get out of his own sweaty clothes, Roger stood up and announced he was going to have a cigarette. The fresh air would do him good, anyway. He was relieved when no one seemed interested in coming along.

The drummer made his way down a long hallway which led to a little exit door which had a private little stoop. Safe from fans but a good escape from the dressing room which could feel awfully small and restricting at times. Besides, smoking wasn’t allowed in there due to the fact it was so small and underground. Apparently some groups had had some “incidents” in there and ruined it for everyone else.

Roger opened the door strongly, as he knew from earlier it had the tendency to get stuck, and he was shocked when he heard a little, “Ow!”

Roger peaked his head outside around the door to find Freddie- standing there still in his ridiculous candy cane outfit- almost at the end of a cigarette.

Both men chuckled. “Are you okay?” Roger squeezed Freddie’s arm where the door had hit.

“It’s all good.” Freddie smiled and went back to his cigarette.

“Sorry,” Roger lit up his own. “figured you’d be with whats-his-name.” Roger knew his name, though he refused to admit it.

“I was.” Freddie raised his eyebrows unamused, speaking through the cig in his mouth.

Roger tried not to smile, but a smirk peaked through. “You too, huh? What happened?”

“He’s a tosser.” Freddie took another puff. “He uh, he-“ The dark haired man laughed and took a second to stop himself. Roger seemed very curious. “He wanted me to sign his underwear.. after we were done. Like some kind of trophy!”

Both men bursted out laughing but after a minute or two Roger could actually see a tinge of disappointment in Freddie’s eyes.

“Yeah... for the best I suppose.” The older man looked into the distance as he lit up another cigarette.

Roger’s smile faded as well. “Hey. Look at me.”

Freddie glanced over and back down again.

“Look, don’t let an asshole like that ruin your night. I hated him from the beginning to be honest.” Roger grabbed Freddie’s chin and made him look at him again.

Freddie’s dark eyes smiled. “But he was so cute.”

“Believe me, I saw about 20 cuter people in the audience tonight and I could only see four rows deep!”

“You’re right.. there were some beauties tonight.” Freddie smirked.

“What are you gonna tell him?” Roger smiled.

“Hm?” Freddie looked up, confused. “Oh, I already sent him home.”

“You did not send him home.” Roger covered his mouth, wide eyed.

Freddie looked up mischievously, only just now realizing how ridiculous that sounded. “He’s going to Heathrow.”

“Freddie!!” Roger bursted out laughing. “I can’t believe you sent him back to America!”

Freddie giggled along but was also quite serious. “Look, I don’t mind being a one night stand. But I won’t be a token fuck, to be just another celebrity name sitting in some sick drawer of underwear this man wears to fuck people in.”

“Wow, Freddie.” Roger wiped tears from his eyes. “You really know how to pick em.”

“I think I peaked at 23. Matt’s the most legitimate relationship I’ll ever have.” Freddie put out his cigarette and sighed.

“Oh shut up.” Roger examined Freddie’s face, from his exotic eyes to his impossible cheekbones and full lips. He really did look beautiful under this moonlight. “You’re a catch.”

“Am I?” Freddie smiled.

“Yes.” Roger smiled back and when he sunk into the buzz those 3 beers had given him, he continued. No longer afraid of big, bad, Mercury. “You’re caring, and you’re artistic and talented. And you have a really, really good body-“ Roger took a moment to look down and appreciate it. “And pretty eyes, and fluffy hair, and-“

Freddie cut him off with a sloppy, passionate kiss. He held his cheeks firmly but gently as he bit down on his bottom lip and inhaled, getting the taste of nicotine and Heineken. Roger’s hands were still at his side, taken aback, though he slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Freddie’s tiny waist. It felt even better than anticipated, thinking back to drumming during that encore and watching nothing but Freddie shaking that little red and white ass.

What’s a little friends with benefits, huh? Even if they were a decade late..

As Roger had finally truly sunk into the kiss, Freddie leaned into him harder and whispered into his mouth, “Let’s get to the hotel.”

“Hm.” Roger smirked, looking at Freddie’s swollen red lips.

Freddie smiled back slightly, knowing the words he spoke had been nothing light, but he really didn’t have time to think about that right now. He hadn’t even came with John, the greedy bastard, and he was horny. Really horny. The limo was set to leave soon anyway.

“I’m serious” was all that Freddie could blurt out as he pulled Roger’s hand back inside and down the hallway. His urgency honestly turned Roger on. Damn. This ought to be interesting.

“Look who decided to show up!” Brian threw his arms in the air playfully, clearly all dressed and more than ready to get back to the hotel.

“You’re not gonna shower? We’re leaving in a sec.” Brian continued when he noticed the attire of the men.

“I’ll shower at the hotel.” Freddie spoke, his voice raspy from chain smoking and singing his heart out all night.

Roger shot him a quick look and felt the blood rush through his body at the thought of a shower with Freddie. Thank god the hotel was close the the venue.

“Well then. Shall we?” John stood with Veronica on his arm.

Everyone nodded and Freddie and Roger stayed in the back as everyone walked to the limos so that they could “play” with each other.

Roger slapped Freddie’s ass and Freddie squeezed the blonde’s in return.

“You better wait.” Freddie whispered as he looked down at his pants which were becoming a bit tighter. He covered them with his hand, though it wasn’t easy to hide anything in that outfit.

Roger giggled, taking a step away from Freddie, making sure not to rile him up further.

The ride back was long, to say the least, with lots of cheeky looks to make sure their moods were still agreeing with each other. They definitely didn’t look innocent, but luckily everyone was used to their normal debauchery and funny looks so they couldn’t tell the difference.

The second the limo pulled up to the hotel Roger and Freddie climbed through the door and were the first to the front desk, though they had almost never checked in themselves. They had crew for that.

Either way, they impatiently leaned over the counter to the poor woman at the desk and giggled as if they’d been drinking all night, though they were practically sober at this point. They handed over their IDs to the woman, who clearly knew who they were anyway and had already been informed of Queen’s stay.

“Put him down as Dick Comeswell.” Freddie snorted as he tried to hold in his laugh. Usually their incognito names were something relatively boring, but not tonight.

Roger wiped tears from his eyes. “Yes, and he’s Gaylord Boner.”

The woman smiled along and gave them their room keys, “Enjoy your night.”

The two ran to the lifts like schoolboys, “we will.” The laughter was so uncontrollable that they couldn’t bear to turn around and explain to the others that they had checked themselves in. Freddie turned around momentarily, being pulled by Roger with one hand and making some sort of hand gesture towards the desk with the other. They got the gist.

The second the lift doors closed behind them their hands were all over each other.

“God, you’re hot in this.” Roger slid his hands from the straps of Freddie’s suspenders all the way down to his upper thighs.

Freddie smiled, looking down at Roger, wishing he could say the same, though Roger was still wearing long pants and a thin white shirt which was covering far too much for his liking. Granted it was winter, but one should always suffer for fashion, in his opinion. “Yes... and we’ve got to get you out of that.”

Roger laughed, looking down. “Wow, thanks.”

He held Freddie’s ass with one hand and his face with the other as he planted another wet kiss to his lips. It didn’t last long though, as the doors opened.

“Who’s room is this?” Freddie looked around at the suitcases and outfits which had already been hung up. Peter was in charge of the wardrobe and had already unpacked things into rooms before the gig. They had learned the hard way that when room keys were given out early they were often lost.

Judging by the sparkly leotard hanging in the closet, it was Freddie’s room. But that didn’t matter for long as the two quickly found each other’s eyes again.

Though it had been Freddie’s idea initially, Roger had become more than eager. His fingers hooked onto Freddie’s suspenders and slid them off the older man’s shoulders before going down to the button on his uncomfortably tight trousers. Freddie had his arms to his side and watched, not bothering to help at all. He found Roger kind of hot- struggling with his zipper like this. A small smile grew on his face and when Roger finally undid the zipper and looked back into his friend’s eyes, he returned the smile.

“What?” Roger spoke quietly and seductively.

Freddie smiled bigger. “Nothing.” He pushed Roger down onto the bed, crawling over on top of him as he pulled the thin white shirt up all the way to his neck revealing his nipples, not bothering to pull it over his arms and head as that would be far too much work. Freddie hadn’t been completely hard before, but he quickly grew and it poked through his unzipped shorts.

“Mmmm.” Roger moaned when he noticed. He’d only ever seen Freddie’s dick on accident and it had only ever been soft. This was a whole new ballgame. “I want your cock.”

Freddie was rocking his hips, teasingly but also a little satisfyingly as he rubbed himself against the rough material of Roger’s pants. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Roger unzipped his own pants and Freddie pulled them off quickly.

Freddie sighed at the sight and climbed back on top, planting wet kisses all over Roger’s neck and ear. “Can I fuck you?”

Roger’s eyes were closed and his head arched up to the ceiling as Freddie’s hot breath tickled his neck. He nodded slowly.

Well I guess no foreplay, then. It’s not like they were dating or anything. This is a one night stand. A quick meaningless fuck between friends. It was probably better to just get this all over-with, though the thought of Freddie’s pink lips around his cock made Roger shiver. Part of him wished he could make love, long and slow, warming up every part of Freddie’s body before allowing him inside.

But it was too late for that as he watched Freddie jump off the bed, rummaging through a bag on the shelf for a few seconds before pulling out a bottle of lube. He poured it all over himself before he even walked back, and there was disappointment on Roger’s face, though Freddie didn’t seem to notice.

It’s not that Roger didn’t want to be fucked- of course he did. It’s just that this reminded him so much of every other fling he’d heard about Freddie having. In and out. They’d go to his room, do the deed, and leave with not so much as a goodnight. Roger didn’t want that. Maybe it was just his personality of not wanting something so meaningless. Maybe it was because it was Freddie...

Freddie returned and lifted Roger’s legs as far as they would go, desire in his eyes. “Touch yourself.” The tone was more of a suggestion than a demand, but he sounded serious and it was hot.

“Jesus.” Freddie watched Roger for a few seconds with amazement. His messy blonde hair lifted out of his face and against the pillow, his blue eyes glimmering even in the dim light. He looked beautiful.

Freddie always thought Roger was a pretty boy, but in this setting... truly breathtaking.

It’s not that Freddie was purposely trying to rush things between them. It’s just.. maybe this was the way he was used to doing things. Ever since Matt he had been uncomfortable moving much further than sex. Imagining any sort of loving, romantic, touchy feely-ness with his friend- his best friend- it was unfathomable. Roger wouldn’t possibly want that anyway. He wanted him for the sex, like everyone else did, Freddie assumed.

With that, he inched himself slowly into Roger, not bothering to stretch him out first.

When Roger whimpered Freddie stopped, examining his face until it relaxed. After a few seconds Roger’s hands on Freddie’s ass slowly pushed down, moving Freddie into him further.

Both men sighed uncontrollably as Freddie’s groin eventually became one with Roger’s.

“Fuck you feel good.” Freddie closed his eyes, holding onto Roger’s legs as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth.

He was a sight. His hairy chest was a turn on Roger never knew he liked so much. It was manly. It was sexy. His lips parted and his expression concentrated and full of pleasure. Despite his own sensations, Roger forced his eyes to stay open, not wanting to miss any of this.

Freddie eventually sped up and grunted- his force and power equal to the kind he had on stage. Roger couldn’t help but let his jaw drop a little, excited to watch this sex machine in action, grinding against something that wasn’t a microphone stand or cymbal. It was amazing.

It wasn’t long before Roger came all over his hand, triggering Freddie to come as well. His body shuddered and waited a minute before removing himself, lying beside Roger on the bed.

It was nice. Roger couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, as he looked over to see the sweat on Freddie’s forehead- reminding him of the fact they still hadn’t even showered since the gig-and he felt the stickiness of semen still in his hand- this was the furthest thing from romantic. Though he somehow found himself reveling in it, desperately wanting Freddie to turn his face towards him and brush the hair away from his cheek. Maybe even a kiss on the forehead.

It didn’t happen, though Freddie did look over when he heard Roger’s chuckle.

“What?” Freddie smirked.

Roger shook his head, still smiling. The gravity of what just happened- fucking his best friend- finally hit him and as much as he loved it he found it unbelievable. He had to laugh. “Just you.”

Freddie let some air through his nose, half a laugh and half an acknowledgement. He got off the bed for some tissues and his smirk faded. It’s not like he was expecting this to be any different, but maybe he had kind of hoped it would be. This was just a joke to Roger. Another funny story to look back on. Well, it definitely would be one of his favorites.

He returned to the bed, desperately wanting to clean Roger up and admire his body some more, but he hesitated, feeling stupid, and handed them to Roger instead.

Roger replied quietly, “Thanks.” He knew it was stupid but he had kind of wished Freddie would have wiped him up.

Freddie lingered near the bed, trying not to look awkward. He wanted to hop back in next to Roger but instead he grabbed a towel.

Roger took the hint and finished cleaning his mess before grabbing his trousers off the floor.He put them on and Freddie tried not to watch, feeling regretful that he didn’t do more with his one chance to sleep with his amazing drummer. He felt more sad and disappointed than he thought he would. It was over. Them, together- it happened and it was done.

Roger didn’t bother to button his pants, feeling the urge to leave as he knew Freddie wanted him out anyway. He went to open the door and felt crazy for leaving this way. It was as if they were complete strangers- not even speaking a word about what had just happened. It felt stupid but it was just how it was, he guessed. How it had to be.

“Night, Fred.” Roger turned, his expression full of adoration for the other man. 

“Goodnight Roger.” Freddie smiled, desperately not wanting to say goodbye but he let him leave nonetheless.

Well, at least they got their goodnight. Maybe it was more than a regular fling after all...

**Author's Note:**

> (long notes sorry)  
> First, I do realize that Peter Freestone didn’t start working with Queen until 1979, but I had no idea what better name to use for a general assistant/wardrobe guy- I have no idea who that would’ve been before 79! Plus I know more about Phoebe from reading his book. (Btw the whole putting clothes in the room then checking in later is weird and probably didn’t happen, just needed that for the story. Though the fake hotel names were a real thing- Freddie usually used Alfred Mason and one of Roger’s was Rudolph de Rainbow lol)  
> Second, I didn’t use real boyfriend names, tour dates/venues etc. because I didn’t wanna mess things up and make this even more unrealistic than it already is haha. I’m imagining they’re somewhere in Europe close to England, because that’s the kind of flight back to America that I imagined for John Something-or-other. I also know I kind of made Nick leave abruptly and never mentioned him again so just assume he doesn’t live far and probably just went home. Also I don’t think Sheer Heart Attack was played live until around 78, so for the setlists sake it’s probably around then!  
> Third, this whole story was inspired by Freddie’s sexy circus outfit which annoys me because I can almost always tell the year of a photo by seeing Freddie’s hair and outfits and this one trumps me! There are so many photos of it (I WANT A VIDEO BTW😩) and I think it must’ve been worn over a couple years hence my confusion. In some his hair looks longer and he has a kimono which seems more 75/76, though the outfit itself seems way more 77/78 and the hair looks super 78 at times. So who knows, I’m assuming he wore it from around 75-77 even though this takes place in closer to 78🤷♀️ I don’t know if you guys even care about this stuff but either way if anyone has any more info on his hot spicy lil number I’m all ears!  
> Fourth, this clearly isn’t based on real history because if it was Roger would have a baby with Dominique and everything would be very different in general haha, so please try to just go with it.  
> Fifth, I know it’s weird but I wanted to for once read a story about them where it wasn’t so factually correct about homophobia in the 60s-80s. Which is a SUPER important issue and I like reading about that too, I just wanted two gay boys doing cute shit with no sad pain and secrets and hiding things and not being able to openly be boyfriends in public. Public affection is cute! So I just wanted an alternate universe where Freddie and Roger are both openly gay, and a little fling or relationship between them wouldn’t be the craziest most forbidden, guilty thing in the world. (which btw I actually like how this alternate world came out and the idea of Matt Austin being a thing and the band just accepting Freddie and Roger as a couple possibly in the future could lead to many cute things so let me know if you guys would also be interested in that!)  
> Okay :))) thanks so much for reading let me know if you have any feedback or want more like this!  
> And here’s a link to some amazingggg photos of the outfit! (I tried to have a picture be in the front of the story itself but it didn’t wanna post so here you go)  
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.pinterest.co.uk/amp/griffin87paul/freddies-red-and-white-shorts/


End file.
